Grand Library of Nazarick Wiki
Welcome to the Grand Library of Nazarick Wiki A Wiki dedicated to accurate and easy to find information about the Overlord Light Novel series by Maruyama Kugane. Character Template https://grand-library-of-nazarick.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template?venotify=created Expanded Guidelines And Mission https://grand-library-of-nazarick.wikia.com/wiki/Guidelines_and_Mission Why this Wiki exists. Basic Guidelines Ziggy Basic Quick and Dirty Citation Style: Anything canon and with sources should be fine to post. In "Source Editor", use INSERT CITATION HERE to put a basic citation. Example: Ainz is made of bones. Volume 1 Prologue: "INSERT TEXT FROM SOURCE." Make sure is at the bottom of the page. You should see Volume 1 Prologue: "INSERT TEXT FROM SOURCE." will appear at the bottom of the page. Try to follow wiki guide lines and not post copy righted materials and only use fan art if permission is granted. It's fine to use Nigel translations without concern for infringement: Even if you are infringing someone else's copyright or even if you are unlawfully translating someone else's work, your work will itself qualify for protection as an original copyright. As a translator you have created something original. As long as you have not copied someone else's translation and providing you have not pledged your right to someone else, you still own the copyright. Wikipedia Copy Pasta Guidelines Wikipedia has many policies and guidelines about encyclopedic content. These standards require verifiability, neutrality, respect for living people, and more. These pages do, however, need to comply with Wikipedia's legal and behavioral policies, as well as policies applicable to non-content pages. For example, editors may not violate copyrights anywhere on Wikipedia, and edit warring is prohibited everywhere, not merely in encyclopedia articles. Fair Use Guidelines: 1.) the purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes; 2.) the nature of the copyrighted work; 3.) the amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole; and 4.)the effect of the use upon the potential market for or value of the copyrighted work. Before you upload an image, make sure that the image falls in one of the four categories: Copyright and licensing Own work: You own all rights to the image, usually meaning that you created it entirely yourself. In case of a photograph or screenshot, you must also own the copyright for all copyright-protected items (e.g. statue or app) that appear in it (example, see below for details). Freely licensed: You can prove that the copyright holder has released the image under an acceptable free license. Note that images that are licensed for use only on Wikipedia, or only for non-commercial or educational use, or under a license that doesn't allow for the creation of modified/derived works, are unsuitable (example, see below for details). When in doubt, do not upload copyrighted images. Public domain: You can prove that the image is in the public domain, i.e. free of all copyrights (example, see below for details). Fair use: You believe that the image meets the special conditions for non-free content, which exceptionally allow the use of unlicensed material, and you can provide an explicit non-free use rationale explaining why and how you intend to use it User-created images Wikipedia encourages users to upload their own images. All user-created images must be licensed under a free license, such as the GFDL and/or an acceptable Creative Commons license, or released into the public domain, which removes all copyright and licensing restrictions. When licensing an image, it is common practice to multi-license under both GFDL and a Creative Commons license. Such images can include photographs which you yourself took. The legal rights for images generally lie with the photographer, not the subject. Simply re-tracing a copyrighted image or diagram does not necessarily create a new copyright—copyright is generated only by instances of "creativity", and not by the amount of labor which went into the creation of the work. Some usage of copyrighted materials without permission of the copyright holder can qualify as fair use in the United States (but not in most other jurisdictions). However, since Wikipedia aims to be a free-content encyclopedia, not every image that qualifies as fair-use may be appropriate. Fair Use Unauthorized use of copyrighted material under an invalid claim of fair use constitutes copyright infringement and is illegal. Media which are mistagged as fair use or are a flagrant copyright violation can be removed on sight. Editors who notice correctable errors in fair-use tags or rationales are urged to fix them, if able. Voluntarily fixing such problems is helpful to Wikipedia, though many errors may be impossible to fix.why? A user may be banned for repeatedly uploading material which is neither free nor fair-use. Non-free Exceptions The licensing policy of the Wikimedia Foundation expects all content hosted on Wikimedia projects to be free content; however, there are exceptions. The policy allows projects (with the exception of Wikimedia Commons) to adopt an exemption doctrine policy allowing the use of non-free content. Their use should be minimal and confined (with limited exceptions) to illustrating historically significant events, to include identifying protected works such as logos, or to complement (within narrow limits) articles about copyrighted contemporary works. Non-free content should not be used when a freely licensed file that serves the same purpose can reasonably be expected to be uploaded, as is the case for almost all portraits of living people. Non-free content should be replaced by free content should such emerge. Image Requirements: Required information An Image copyright tag Description: The subject of the image. This should explain what the picture is of (ideally linking the article(s) it would be used on, and other identifying information that is not covered by the bullets below. For example, a picture of a person taken at a public event will often identify that event and the date of the event. (This is different from the image's caption or alt-text, and might be more descriptive than these.) Origin (source): The copyright holder of the image or URL of the web page the image came from For an image from the internet the URL of an HTML page containing the image is preferable to the URL for just the image itself. For an image from a book this is ideally page number and full bibliographic information (author, title, ISBN number, page number(s), date of copyright, publisher information, etc.). For a self-created image, state "Own work" (in addition to an appropriate copyright tag, such as or ). Author: The original creator of the image (especially if different from the copyright holder). If the image is being uploaded with the permission of the creator, contact information should be provided. Permission: Who or what law or policy gives permission to post on Wikipedia with the selected image copyright tag Date the image was created, if available; a full date, if available, is better than simply the year Location at which the image was created, if applicable and available. This can be as specific as a GPS-derived longitude and latitude. Other versions of this file on Wikipedia e.g. cropped or uncropped, retouched or unretouched. Rationale for use (only required for non-free images). A separate non-free rationale is required for each use of the image on the English Wikipedia. Details of what is required for the non-free rationale is described in more depth on the non-free content page. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Non-free_content https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Image_use_policy Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse